Diana's Fellowship of the Ring
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: A continuation of Diana's Unexpected Journey! Diana and her mother have returned to Middle Earth with intent on reuniting with Diana's father and Legolas. But, the Dark Lord Sauron plots to destroy Middle Earth and Diana refuses to allow this. So, she joins the Fellowship on the quest to defeat Sauron and free Middle Earth once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_Recap:_

_ My whole life was meant to be something else... I was born into a world where Dwarves, Elves, Dragons and any creature under the sun was real. I met the man whom I would spend my dying days with, but was snatched from his arms when I faced a dragon. I was the proud warrior in Thorin's company and was the ward to a very kind-hearted hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Fifty years has passed and Naneth and I have returned to Middle Earth and we intend to stay. _

_Italics: either Elvish or different point of view_

**Bold: Dream **

Print: Normal POV

**Chapter I:**

The woods that Naneth and I walked into where, luckily, near Rivendell. The forest realm of my uncle was even more beautiful than while I was a child. We followed the path that eventually opened to show Rivendell resting majestically beside the glimmering waterfalls that fell into the river that runs through and underneath the city. The trees seemed to be painted on the scene, but were real and glimmering in the sun.

We entered the city gates and found Lindir, my uncle's smart-mouthed right hand man, awaiting our arrival. He looked as stuffy as I remember. I smiled and said, "Good morning, Lindir. Remember me?"

"Lady Aisha and Lady Diana," Lindir greeted us. "Welcome to Rivendell. My lord has been awaiting your return. I will escort you to his study." He turned stiffly and began to walk away.

I whispered, "He needs to get laid, Naneth."

Naneth giggled. "Behave, Diana."

I smiled and we followed Lindir to Uncle Elrond's study. Once we were announced, I rushed in and was in the arms of my uncle. "I've missed you, Uncle," I said softly.

"Look at how you have grown, Diana," Elrond replied. "You look just like a princess."

"I did educate her to the fullest," Naneth added, making her voice heard.

"_Seler'?" _Uncle let go of me and approached my mother, his baby sister.

"Hello, _Toror'_," Naneth replied, hugging her brother.

"We all have missed you, Aisha."

"From what I understand, you housed Diana when she was traveling with a company of dwarves?" Naneth asked as the three of us made our way to the balcony outside.

"Diana had been traveling with them for a time already. Before the White Council could halt the quest, the company had escaped Rivendell with Diana among them." Uncle smiled at me. "But she was very much a warrior thereafter. I heard tale of you shooting Smaug in the eye with a light arrow before you were sent to your mother."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hope it gave them the edge they needed to defeat that damnable dragon."

"Come, you two must be tired from your long journey. I have rooms prepared for you two and a tunic outfit for Diana," Uncle said, tapping my nose.

"I blame her warrior genes," Naneth said with a sigh. "Diana hates dresses."

I giggled with mischief lacing the sound. It felt amazing to be home.

I later walked the garden and pathways of the courtyard. The sun warmed my skin and the air was so much more pure than back on Earth. I now wore the prepare tunic outfit that Uncle Elrond had made for me: a pair of tan leggings, dark green boots, a dark green surcoat and brown gloves. An intricate silver tiara sat on my brow and my deep red hair was pulled back away from my face.

My feet froze in place when I saw a familiar face. He was much older than I remembered, but he sat there with his book and pipe and humming to himself. I broke into a run and stopped in a kneeling position in front of him.

"Bilbo," I whispered, smiling up at him.

"My goodness… Diana…" He looked incredibly happy to see me. "Oh, my dear Diana… I have missed you so." He stood up and hugged me. "You look like a princess."

I nodded. "I feel like a princess."

We sat there and talk about the days of our company and I just had to ask. "Bilbo, was everything successful? Was Smaug defeated?"

"Your arrow proved to be very helpful, Diana. While we fought on the ground, Bard shot the final black arrow and killed Smaug. Thorin reclaimed his throne, but there was an unlikely ally. Thranduil arrived to assist in the killing of Smaug and everyone wanted their share of the treasure under the mountain," he explained. "I found the Arkenstone and used it as a bargaining chip, but this angered Thorin. It was the heirloom to the Dwarven kingdom, but it was also said to drive the royal family into madness. Thorin and I didn't reconcile until he was near death. We apologized to each other before he died."

"Who took the throne?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, Gloin became ruler of the Dwarves."

I nodded. "I miss them."

Bilbo nodded. "As do I, Diana…" We looked out at the beauty of Rivendell. "As do I…"

I remained with Bilbo until nightfall. After the sun fell behind the mountains, I returned to my chambers and prepared for bed. The night was calm and there was a gentle breeze soaring through the air. I sat on my bed, brushing my long hair. My cousin, Arwen, was keeping me company before she had to ride off somewhere.

"You truly have grown into a beautiful elleth," she stated while clasping her belt around her waist.

"I just hope that I get to see my betrothed soon. I miss him so much. I also wish to see my Ada," I replied, enjoying the soft thistles of my brush.

"When I last saw Legolas and your father, they each were anticipating the return of you and your mother," Arwen announced as she sat beside me. "You stole the prince's heart." There was a little bit of teasing in her voice.

I shook my head. "It wasn't my fault. Besides, Legolas stole my heart when I stole his."

Arwen shook her head with a smile. "You are young, but you do have the soul of the Valar. Your powers are unheard of amongst the Elves," she said.

"I never thought my powers were so rare," I whispered, setting my brush down on my bedside table. I got under the covers on my bed and watched Arwen leave my room. We shared a smile before she left.

I laid my head down and closed my eyes to sleep. However, that wasn't the case.**I was immediately surrounded by a dark shadow; a very familiar dark shadow. No longer did this shadow reside in the ruin near Mirkwood. No, this time it was in it's homeland. A dark land filled with evil and hatred. A land Naneth had told me about when I was a small child. **

** "Who are you?!" I shouted with an unknown strength.**

** "Soon, daughter of Lorien, your power shall be corrupted in the presence of my ruling darkness. There will be no where you can hide yourself from me. Once I rip your power from your immortal body, it shall ensure my victory," the shadow bellowed, circling me like a vulture. **

** I turned, but everywhere I looked that blasted shadow was there. **

**3****rd**** Person:**

_Legolas dismounted his horse, looking at the beauty of Rivendell. It had been many years since he had visited this land. Looking to his hand, he felt a great sadness. His beloved Diana had yet to return like she promised and sixty years had flown by. She was to have been a mature elleth by now; fully grown and most likely more beautiful than his past memories of Diana's younger years. _

_ A flash of red curls passed through the corner of his eyes. Looking up, he swore he saw his Diana, but this version of her was at least 4,000 years of age. Her fair face showed her age, but she had the hair of his beloved. This was her mother. Legolas approached her with determination in his wake._

_ The elleth smiled fondly at the prince. "Prince Legolas, welcome to Rivendell. I assume you are here to attend the Council?" she asked; even her voice was close to Diana's tone. _

_ "That is correct, Ma'am, but I must ask: are you Diana's mother?" he asked on impulse. He was desperate to see his betrothed._

_ The woman smiled. "Diana has waited for your arrival, my prince. She has been so excited to return to Middle Earth. She almost demanded my brother to allow her to travel to Mirkwood to see you, but he then told her that you were already coming here. To answer your question, yes I am Diana's mother. My name is Aisha and I am the wife to Haldir of Lorien."_

_ "Where is she? May I see her?" he asked._

_ Aisha nodded and led the anxious prince to her daughter's quarters. Diana hadn't awoken in nearly six days and she was worried. Worried that Sauron had gotten hold of Diana's subconscious. Elrond had been trying to awaken his niece, but the hold over her mind was too great. Perhaps the presence of Diana's betrothed would lessen the hold to allow Elrond to awaken her. _

_ They arrived at Diana's chambers and Aisha opened the doors. Legolas' eyes found Diana at once; sleeping in her bed. Her body had matured greatly since their last encounter and her hair was a richer shade of red than before. It was now the color of dark roses and it laid in long waves around Diana's petite, but hourglass shaped frame. Her fair face was scrunched up in terror; as if she was trapped in a nightmare. _

_ "She's been like this for almost six days. We believe someone is keeping her asleep," Aisha said. She looked to Legolas. "Please, there must be something you can do. You and Diana are connected. There must be a way for you to get to her."_

_ Legolas nodded. He approached Diana's bed and sat beside her, placing a hand on her forehead. Diana's face relaxed a little, but fear was still dominate. Legolas then rested his forehead against hers and began whispering to her, "Awaken, Diana. No harm shall come to you..."_

**Diana's POV:**

**I sat on my knees; my head in my hands as the dark shadow surrounded me. I felt no end to his torment... until I heard a faint whispering. The voice was familiar and I knew I could trust it. The shadow began to disband once I stood up, looking up at the now blue sky. **

** "I will destroy everything you hold dear!" Sauron hissed at me.**

** I smiled and looked to the shadow like figure that had begun to form. I shook my head and said, "You have no power over me."**

** With my words spoken, the nightmare faded into a glistening field where I found a man standing there in a purple-gray tunic, green tights and brown boots. His bow and quiver of arrows rested on his back. He stood with pride and bravery. He looked at me with love and relief. "My dear Diana," he whispered.**

** "Legolas..." I whispered in return, walking up to him and taking his hands in mine. "You're here."**

** "I await you in your chambers. Everyone is worries. You have not awoken in six days time," he replied. "I wish to hold you in my arms in reality and not just our mind connection."**

** "You'll be there when I wake up?" I asked as the world around us faded. **

** "I promise..." He kissed my forehead before we too faded. **

Opening my eyes after six days of sleep was a heavy task. It felt as if I was holding several volumes of books on each eye lid. But, when I did open my eyes fully, I was greeted my Legolas. He was wearing the same outfit as in the dream connection. He smiled at me and help me sit up. I felt a little embarrassed because I wore a sleeveless, pure white silk nightdress that showed a little more of my chest than I was usually comfortable with. But, I couldn't stop smiling at the man sitting on my bed as he held me in his strong arms.

"Legolas..." I muttered.

"_Shaeryraer..." _He replied in Sindarian, smiling at me.

Naneth and Elrond stood by my chamber door, smiling at us in relief. Well, Naneth looked like she was about to cry, but she is the reason I am a little of a hopeless romantic.

"I have missed you..." Legolas said, kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I won't ever leave you again... I promise," I replied in a soft voice. I kissed his cheek in return and just sat in his arms for the remainder of the morning. I don't think anything could have torn me away from him.

_Chapter I_** of Fellowship is complete! If you are returning from my Hobbit story, welcome back! If you are new here, it would be best if you read **_Diana's Unexpected Journey _**before reading this one. There is a whole bunch of backstory in that one. As usual, please Review and tell me what you think. The plot should be moving along very nicely and I can't wait to write more! I am so excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The afternoon a day after my awakening was very busy. I took a quick hot bath in the springs and then dressed in a red under dress, a teal surcoat and white boots. A simple golden pendent was latched around my neck and a mithril tiara sat on the crown of my head as my rose red hair flowed free. My betrothed ring remained on my finger and I carried a book in my hand. It was a songbook dedicated to the journey I took with the Dwarves. A couple songs were about me and Legolas.

But, reading the songs would have to wait. The Council was forming and I was to attend. I sat between Legolas and Gloin, who had come with his son Gimli. Before the meeting, I had met up with Gloin and he had boomed about how I was a beauty to behold. Gimli couldn't understand why his father was acting this way toward me until he knew who I was. That really set him straight.

The Council consisted of 22 members: ten elves, four dwarves, seven men and one hobbit. I saw Gandalf was included in the men ratio and I waved at him with a soft smile. He looked at me with recollection and nodded to me with a small smile. After we shared this smile, I looked to the hobbit in attendance. It wasn't Bilbo. This hobbit was much too young, but he looked a little like Bilbo when Bilbo was in his fifties. Maybe this was his nephew or someone.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Elrond said, gesturing to the hobbit beside Gandalf.

Frodo stood from his seat and stepped forth to the table in the middle of the terrace. The One Ring... Sauron's ring. My left hand twitched... the back of my shoulder stung a little at the sight of the Ring.

A red haired man stood up to address the council. He held a look of extreme pride and was a little... bratty if you ask me. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." He reached for the ring. Isildur's Bane..."

"Boromir!"Uncle Elrond scolded him.

Gandalf stood up and growled, "Ash nazg durbatul, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatul, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

It must have been a very dark language. The light darkened and the air rumbled; Boromir backed away from the Ring. I took Legolas' hand in mine, looking to him with slight fear. He held my hand tightly as a sign of comfort. We looked back to the scene before us as the light of Rivendell returned.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris,"Uncle Elrond said with a glare at Gandalf.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf directed a look of scorn at Boromir- the red headed man- before sitting down.

"But it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"Boromir proclaimed.

Another man spoke. This one less proud looking and a lot more wise and thoughtful. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere _ranger _know of this matter?"Boromir hissed at the man who spoke.

Legolas released my hand and stood to defend the man. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked to Aragorn in disbelief. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor,"Legolas added.

Aragorn spoke to Legolas in Sindarian. "_Sit down, Legolas_."

Legolas returned to his seat next to me, taking my hand again.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir returned to his seat. "Gondor needs no King."

"With your bad attitude, I would say you need a king,"I spoke out, my voice filled with a venom my companions had no clue I could possess.

"I need no woman telling me what I need," Boromir hissed at me.

"Allow me to ask: have you ever faced a dragon before?" I asked him.

"No, but..."he stumbled.

"Then I suggest you keep in line to those more experience than you,"I relaxed in my seat and nodded to my uncle, who was trying not to laugh at my scolding of Boromir.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf stated as if my little scene had not happened.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Uncle Elrond announced.

It was silent for a moment before Gimli spoke out. "Well what are we waiting for?" He roared and smashed at the Ring with his axe; the axe broke, leaving the Ring perfectly intact. I jumped in my seat and whimpered a little because of my shoulder. Legolas took hold of my right hand in his right while wrapping his left arm around my shoulders.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you... must do this."Uncle Elrond stated.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"Boromir argued.

Legolas stood up again, leaving me to sit in my chair. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he argued right back. I could feel a little of his meaning pointed toward me. He didn't like how the Ring gave me pain.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"Gimli hissed at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"Boromir shouted.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"Gimli declared.

The council all stood up and began arguing with each other. Gandalf stood as well to input his own thoughts. "Do you not understand?! While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None will escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

I looked to Frodo who looked like he was also in pain from the Ring. I made my way over to him and knelt before him. "Frodo?" I whispered to him.

He looked to me in shock. "You're Diana... you were Uncle Bilbo's ward before he took me in after my parents died," he realized.

I smiled sweetly at him. "I am Diana." I took a deep breath. "I know it hurts to carry the Ring, but you are the only one who can carry it to Mordor."

"Why me?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Frodo, you are pure in heart. You have shown great resistance to the Ring. Only you can carry it to Mordor."

Frodo looked from me to the Ring than back to me again. He nodded before standing. "I will take it!" he shouted, but the arguing males didn't hear him.

I rolled my eyes and stood, conjuring a light ball that I shot into the middle of the men. I then made it explode into little light crystals that made the males shut up. They faced us and I pointed to Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo repeated after everyone was looking at him. "Though... I do not know the way.

Gandalf came forth. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added, coming forth as well.

"And my magic," I chimed in, joining Legolas.

"And my axe," Gimli added as well, joining us.

Boromir looked at us. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" A ginger haired hobbit came running in and stood dutifully at Frodo's side.

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Uncle Elrond stated.

"We're coming, too!" Two more hobbits appeared. They too were gingers. Uncle Elrond looked astounded. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"One hobbit stated.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." the other hobbit added.

"That rules _you _out, Pippin," the first one said. I giggled a little.

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Uncle Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Night glossed over the realm. I sat in my chamber as Naneth helped me created a suitable traveling outfit. I had come up with green tight pants, brown knee high boots, a brown long sleeve top with green hems and a silver cloak. Naneth had a new bow and arrows crafted for me. The bow was a golden re-curve with silver etchings. The quiver was silver blue and held brown arrows with yellow feather fletchings.

"Oh, I don't like the idea of you going on this quest," Naneth stated as I set my clothes out. I once again was wearing my nightdress.

I sighed and looked to her. "Naneth, where Legolas go is where I go. Besides, I was the one who told Frodo that it is his pure heart that will save Middle Earth. I must see this through for as much as I can."

Naneth sighed. "You are too much your father's daughter," she said. "It's like you go looking for trouble."

I walked forward and hugged Naneth. "I'll be with Legolas. I'm in good hands, Naneth," I said.

She nodded and hugged me tightly before leaving the room.

I sat at my vanity and began brushing my hair when a soft knock came to my door. "Come in," I said, continuing to brush my hair. The door opened and I saw Legolas in the mirror. I smiled and turned to him. "Legolas..."

He closed the door and walked up behind me. He took the brush from me and started brushing my hair for me; making me face the mirror again. His movements were gentle and he held my hair in his hands as the brush went through my locks. "_Shaeryraer, _are you sure that you want to do this?"he asked softly, looking into my eyes through the mirror.

"Legolas, I promised that I would never leave you again. Besides, I have this thing with quests. I just have to go on them." I giggled. "Naneth blames Ada for my actions."

Legolas chuckled and then kissed the top of my head as he finished brushing my hair.

I sighed and stood up; wrapping my arms around his waist. "I won't leave your side again." I promised softly.

"I will not let any harm come to you," he replied. "This is my promise to you." After a few moments of our embrace, Legolas tucked me into my bed and blew out the candles around my bed. "I will return before the sun rises to awaken you," he whispered, kissing my forehead before leaving.

I smiled as I closed my eyes to fall into a dreamless and restful sleep.

**Chapter Two is done! Please review! I feel lonely without them! Chapter Three should be up within the next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** The next morning was rather... hectic. Everyone was everywhere at once and the Fellowship was prepared for departure that morning. I was dressed and ready to go with my bow on my back and my quiver of arrows with it. I stood tall and brave, masking my fear about venturing to Mordor. I had seen the dark land for myself. It wasn't surprising why Boromir was a little fearful of the place. But, the Ring had to be taken back and thrown back into the fire from where it came. Gandalf approached me before everyone gathered together, smiling warmly. "There you are, my dear. You have grown up, Princess Diana," he greeted me.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Gandalf," I replied, smiling up at the old wizard who guided me from a safe childhood into adulthood with an enchanting journey through Middle Earth as a young teenager.

"I am sure that Bilbo and Gloin have filled you in on what happened after you returned to your mother," he stated.

I nodded. "I was so happy to see Bilbo and Gloin..." Legolas walked into the courtyard where we were preparing our pony Bill for the journey. He smiled at me. "I was also ecstatic to see Legolas."

Gandalf laughed. "The dwarfs told me of your... outbursts and adventures in Mirkwood. But, you'll be happy to know that the great King of Mirkwood assisted in the destruction of Smaug, but Bard was the one to kill him."

I smiled. "Bet His Highness wasn't too pleased," I almost sneered.

"Father wasn't too happy about it, but thought it would be in the kingdom's best interest to assist the future princess' allies," Legolas entered, wrapping his arms around my waist. "That and I forced him to comply."

I giggled. "I made him do it? That's... kind of empowering."

Legolas and Gandalf laughed; my fiancee kissing my cheek. After leaving Gandalf to himself, Legolas and I were encased into my mother's arms.

"Be safe, children," she whispered to us.

"We will, Naneth," I answered with a loving smile.

"Diana's safety in my top priority," Legolas added.

Naneth nodded and we joined the Fellowship near the gate. Uncle Elrond and the people of Rivendell come to bid us farewell.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Uncle Elrond spoke out. "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and myself bowed our heads to my uncle in farewell.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf announced.

Frodo turned to us and walked up to Gandalf, taking the first steps to which we followed them willingly. I stay close to Legolas, taking a deep breath as we soon left the ground of my uncle's kingdom and traveled into the mountains toward the West. As we climbed the mountains, the reminder of my first adventure fresh in my mind. In my mind, I could see where the path was leading us: _We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor._

We were stopped for rest on a rocky area a couple weeks later. Aragorn and Boromir were teaching Pippin and Merry how to sword fight; Sam and Frodo were eating; Gandalf and Gimli were discussing our traveling plans while Legolas and I were watching the skies.

"The sky seems bluer in Middle Earth," I said with a smile.

"What about the skies in your other world?" Legolas asked with curiosity.

I shook my head. "In the world I lived in, the technology was much more advanced than here. Some of the technology was useful, but the fumes and pollution from the factories making the technology was slowly killing the world. Here, the air is clean and I can see across the land forever..."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I am happy that you have returned to me, _Shaeryraer_."

I nodded. "As am I, my darling."

Legolas dropped his arm and began hopping to another rock facing a different direction. I followed and saw a dark wisp of something in the sky. We stared at it, confused at what it could be.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Gimil answered. "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Bormoir stated. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered. "Take cover!"

We all rushed to gather our this, putting the fire out and hiding beneath the rocks and bushes. Legolas pushed me under a bush and threw himself on top of me as a means of protecting me. The blasted birds circled our pitstop before returning from where they came.

Once gone, we slowly came from our hiding spots.

Legolas helped me up and dusted my back off. "Forgive me, Diana. Tis was necessary to keep you hidden."

I smiled. "I know. You don't have to apologize." I pulled a leaf from his perfect blond hair.

"Spies of Saruman..." Gandalf sneered. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

We looked to the snowy mountain tops. Oh dear, I don't know how I am in snowy weather. I had always stayed inside when snow had fallen as a child. Now I was forced to face the snowy slopes. Well, for Frodo I must press on.

Days later, we were walked through the snow. It was a clear day, but it could go sour at any point in time. Well, while the others trudged through the snow Legolas and I walked on top of it. We walked on, but Frodo fell from his spot in our line to the back.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted, concerned for the Hobbit. He stopped Frodo from rolling down the mountainside.

I watched Boromir pick up the Ring on it's chain from the snow where it fell from Frodo's possession. He looked at the solid gold trinket with a dark kind of lust in his eyes.

"Boromir," Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing... such a little thing..." His voice trailed off as he went to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn scolded him.

Boromir broke from his trance.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn told him.

Boromir handed to Ring to Frodo, who quickly snatched it away from the man with fear in his eyes. "As you wish... I care not."

The two men stared at each other before Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair and walking away.

"I think he cares plenty," I whispered to Legolas, glowering at the man walking toward us.

"Keep that firey temper in check, Diana. We don't want a dead man on your hands," Legolas warned me.

I sighed and nodded as we continuted our walk. Slowly, but expected, the wind picked up and we were soon treking through a nasty blizzard. I kept the line up at the front, trying to see or hear anything dasterdly coming for us. Legolas kept the back of the line to help anyone who falls down.

Over the sharps winds, a dark voice filled my ears. An evil voice with intent to harm us.

"There is a fell voice on the air," I said, glaring to the direction of the noise.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

The ridge above up began to crumble and rocks tried to crush us. I screamed as a sharp shard of rock cut my arm and pressed myself against the mountain wall.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf refused, getting out of the trench of snow they were walking through and shouting back at Saruman. But, it was in vain. A flash of lighting shot at the snow on the top of the mountain, falling on top of us. I pulled Gandalf away from the ledge before we were covered.

After a few moments, we all unburied ourselves.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir said. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road west to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it," Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf was silent for a minute before saying, "Let the Ring-bearer decide," he announced.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir added.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked him.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said.

"So be it," Gandalf said.

With great pleasure, we made our way down the mountainside into a damp and dank clearing away from the blasted blizzard.

"The walls of Moria," Gimli stated as we got close. We crossed a little pond to get to the walls. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He tapped the stone wall with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf agreed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas stated.

I flicked his ear.

He looked at me with surprise. "What?"

"Get along with Gimli!" I threatened him.

Seeing my eyes grow dark, my dear fiancee nodded.

We soon found the wall because of the moon shining upon it. I smiled at the door, excited to be in another Dwarven mine.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read to us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are friends, you speak the password and the door will open." Gandalf answered before shouting out a password. The doors refused to open.

"Nothing's happened," Pippein said.

"I once knew every spell of the Elves, Men and Orcs," Gandalf growled.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf hissed at the poor Hobbit before returning to his task.

"He doesn't mean it, Pippin," I said to the Hobbit, kneeling down and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Diana." He smiled at me.

I smiled and released him; walking to Legolas and being taken into his arms.

"How is your arm?" he asked.

I looked to my right arm, finding a scar rather than a bleeding wound. "It's fine... it hurt when it happened, though."

He nodded. "Your skin is still very young and sensitive. As you grow older, it will be less likely to damage easliy." He kissed the wound, making the scratch vanish.

"Thank you..." I blushed dark red.

He laughed and held me closer to him.

Gandalf was still muttering to himself, unable to open the doors.

Frodo walked up to the doors and spoke. "'Speak friend and enter!' What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Mellon," Gandalf answered.

There was a rumbling noise and the mine doors opened.

"Brilliant, Frodo!" I praised him.

The Hobbit smiled shyly at me.

I took Legolas' hand in mine and the Fellowship entered the doors. The darkness was off putting, but we treked inside anyway. We had to more foreward. The fate of Middle Earth rested on us going into the darkness.

**I am back! Sorry about the two month delay! College was a jerk and I didn't have time to write; not to mention writer's block was horrible! But, here is the next chapter and Chapter Four will come sooner rather than later. **

**I am also so grateful for everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story and it's prequel. You all are awesome and I thank you all so much! Hope to see you all, and more, next chapter. ~Destiny~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. No one reviewed for last chapter and I was really sad, but the show must go on!**

**Chapter Four:**

"So, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine..." Gimli snorted. "A mine!"

I gasped when the bodies of the dead dwarves littered on the dark floor filled my vision; followed by warm tears.

"This is no mine; it's a tomb," Boromir stated my thoughts.

Gimli finally focused on the floor of the mine entrance, shouting in horror at the skeletons of his relatives and friends.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one body and sniffed it. "Goblins," he deduced.

"We never should have come here," Boromir accused. "We will take the Gap of Rohan."

I stared into the darkness with fear until I heard Frodo's cries for help. I ran from the mine and found that Frodo was being attacked and suspended in the air by an octopus monster! Forgoing my bow, my light magic shimmered in my hands and I threw the balls created into the monster's eyes. "Let him go!"

The others assisted in the rescue as well, chopping at the monster with sword, axe and bow. I soon drew my bow out as well and lit the tips of my arrows with light; finally hitting the monster in the eyes. Aragorn sliced the tentacle off that was holding onto Frodo and was all made our way back to the mine. Just as we were all piled into the mine, the wall of the door collapsed and we were trapped.

"We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world,"Gandalf said, gesturing for me to bring forth some light to help with the glow on the top of his staff.

I sighed and conjured a little floating orb to brighten our vision.

The others were gasping in awe; other than Legolas because he knows how bad light hurts... I really regret hurting him when we first met.

"That's incredible, Lassie," Gimli said. "My father told me of you magics and how rare they are."

"Daughter of the Light," Aragorn added.

"Does that stuff hurt?" Pippin asked with interest.

I looked to Legolas. "Does it hurt, Darling?" I teased him.

He shot me an annoyed look.

"You hit Legolas with your magic?" Frodo asked.

I walked up to Gandalf and led the way with my little orb. "He was being rather rude when we first met. Granted, I was thirteen and didn't know how to control my temper. We argued and I hit him in the chest a couple times with some orbs of light... I feel awful about it now."

"You were a good shot even as a child, _Shaeryraer._" Legolas praised, trying to make me feel better.

"I am unfamiliar with your abilities," Boromir spoke out. "Is it a power only held by the Elves?"

"Actually, Diana's powers are incredibly rare," Legolas explained. "There is only one other Elf with her abilities and that's her grandmother."

I smiled, loving that there was someone else who understood my powers as well as I do.

We walked through the mine and Gandalf told me which paths to walk down so that I could led the others. The walk seemed to last mere minutes are a few days. There was no way of keeping time there in the dark. There was a path that we walk over: a ledge that overlooked mine carts going down into a dark abyss.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels..." Gandalf announced.

I shined a separate orb down the abyss and a bright white glow shimmered back.

"..But in mithril," he finished.

"That's incredible," I whispered.

"Thorin gifted to Bilbo a shirt made of mithril," Gandalf said.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes, though I never told him that it was worth more than the Shire," Gandalf answered with a chuckle.

I giggled and continued up to a staircase to an area that had three different doors. "Um... which way, Gandalf?" I asked.

"I don't remember this..." Gandalf replied in confusion. He sat down and stared at the three doors, trying to figure out which door we would go down.

While Gandalf sat and thought about which tunnel we should go down, I was curled up with Legolas and trying not to fall asleep. Aragorn had mentioned that we had been in the mines for about three days... Well, that reminded me that I had gotten no sleep in 72 hours.

"I can't believe we walked for 72 hours straight..." I said with a yawn, snuggling into Legolas' chest.

"Take a small nap, Diana," Legolas whispered into my ear. "You need it."

Listening to my fiancee, I allowed my eyelids to glide closed.

3rd POV:

_"She's exhausted," Aragorn said once Diana's eyes were closed and her breathing leveled out. _

"She is the one that has been leading us through the mines with her magic," Legolas reminded his friend. "She deserves a little rest."

"The lass seems to favor you very much, Master Elf," Gimli pointed out.

"She is my betrothed." Legolas brushed a few strands of hair away from Diana's closed eyes. "We've been betrothed for about 50 years."

"Why so long?" Boromir asked.

"When we were betrothed, she was only thirteen...that and she returned to her mother soon after it happened," Legolas explained. "The bondage was enacted by the Valar."

"Blessed by the Valar?" Aragorn raised his eyebrow. "That is very rare."

Legolas nodded, smiling down at Diana. "She is a beauty, though." He gently stroked her red wavy curls.

Diana POV:

** "**Ah! That it's that way!" Gandalf said, awakening me.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!"

We all got up- Legolas assisting me up from the ground like the gentleman he is- and we followed Gandalf down the path he chose. The Fellowship pass under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf paused...

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf tapped his staff...for a brief moment light blazed... like a silent Flash of Lightning. Great shadows sprung up and fled... "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Frodo gasps at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them stretches a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam spoke everyone's thoughts

Ahead of them, a wooden door has been smashed. Black arrows are embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons lie in the doorway. Gimli rushed ahead...

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted after the Dwarf.

Gimli rushed into another vast empty chamber... lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons were piled high. In the far corner sat a stone walled Well. A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli fell to his knees. "No...no...oh, no!" Gimli sobs.

I walked up behind Gimli and set my hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It has been slashed and stabbed...and appears to be covered in Dried Blood. The pages crack and break as he opened it.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no- one save us? They are coming.'" Gandalf read from the book.

Unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously...He stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced Armored skeleton tumbling in! Merry reached out, grabbing hold of Pippin before he falls. We all froze in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clattered down the deep well...echoing

loudly!Gandalf turns angrily on Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

We fell silent. A low rolling boom rose from the depths below...growing louder...BOOM...BOOM...as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasts nearby...Answering horns ... running feet...harsh cries... Sam glanced at Frodo's belt...

"Mr. Frodo,"Sam said with a worried tone.

Frodo looked down. A cold blue glow was emanating from his sword's scabbard! Frodo drew the sword...and stared at its glowing blade!

"Orcs!"Legolas shouted, readying his bow and I did the same.

Aragorn pushed the Hobbits to the back of the room. 敵et back! Stay close to Gandalf! He and Boromir slammed and wedged the doors closed. Boromir seemed to catch the sight of something and looked to Aragorn with shock.

"They have a cave troll!"Boromir announced.

Gimli snatched up two of the rusty Dwarf axes and jumped onto the tomb. He yelled, "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

**3****rd**** POV:**

_BOOM! The Door bursted open in a shower of wood fragments, and 20 Goblins charge into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll! Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his Axes in 2 Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas and Diana fired deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the Hobbits! Gandalf clutched his sword and joined in the battle! The cave troll swept his club at Aragorn...who stumbled backwards...the huge club descended for the killing blow._

_Suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword sliced into the scaly arm of the troll; it reared back, spewing green blood! Sam is backed up against a wall...a sword in one hand and a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swung wildly at a Goblin with a saucepan! It keeled over...Sam looks surprised. He wallops another Goblin and it too, drops._

_ "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said to himself. _

_ The Cave Troll lunged forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear. "Aragorn! Aragorn" Frodo shouted in terror._

_ Sam screamed as Frodo was lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall._

_ "Frodo!" A shock yell came from Aragorn's lips _

_ The hobbits went crazy. Sam slashed at the cave troll's knee, bringing him down. Merry and Pippin jumped on him. Our Elven couple fired an arrow each and the cave troll toppled over dead. Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side as he slumped to the floor. Frodo appeared to be dead. Gandalf, Aragorn, Hobbits all looked horrified. Suddenly Frodo coughed, takes a huge breath._

_ "He's alive!" Sam said with relief._

_ "I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo assured everyone. _

_ "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn stated._

_"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. _

_ Frodo open his shirt to reveal the Mithril Vest. The Troll Spear did not pierce the mithril._

_ "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli praised. _

_ BOOM. BOOM. BOOM... the sound of the drums rings out again! Gandalf turns to the others._

_ "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered._

**Diana's POV:**

Gandalf led the fellowship into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber. "This way!"he shouted.

We hurried towards a distant door...as Goblins start scuttling down the Pillars behind us, like cockroaches! Frodo looked with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army that was rushing toward us! Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air! A fiery light danced down the hallway. The pillars painted eerie shadows. The Goblins froze. They backed fearfully away from the approaching beast; melting into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall. The ground shook as an unearthly sound rumbled.

Gandalf quietly spoke, "A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you." He then urgent yelled, "Run! Quickly!"

The Balrog, a massive creature, rose from a chasm. A great 40 foot man-beast with a mane of flames! In one hand was a blade, like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a whip of many thongs. Aragorn led us to the top of a dizzying stairway. Gandalf followed, leaning heavily on his

staff.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf encouraged Aragorn.

Aragorn hesitates...Gandalf looks at him.

"Do as I say; swords are no more use here." Gandalf ordered.

We raced down the stairway. Aragorn picked up each Hobbit, tossing them across the gaping chasm to Legolas and Boromir. A narrow bridge spanned a bottomless pit. Gandalf yelled to us. Aragorn made to throw Gimli across the chasm, but Gimli held up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli said.

The Balrog smashed through the wall and spread its vast wings. I screamed and jumped into Legolas' arms before Gimli jumped.

Gimli jumped after me, but landed on the very edge of the stair. He almost fell off, but Legolas grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried as Legolas pulled him to safety.

Once we were all over the giant chasm, we raced for the bridge. We ran into a hall...the floor split with fissures that spit flame. The bridge was in sight.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled.

We raced toward the slender bridge of stone, without kerb or rail, at the far end of the hall. We

recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge, but Gandalf, the last of us, paused in the middle of the span. He faced the Balrog with his staff in one hand and sword in the other!

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled in alarm.

I stood behind Frodo as we watched Gandalf face the giant demon.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun," Gandalf yelled.

Frodo and I watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew up to full height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf was a tiny figure; balanced precariously on the narrow

bridge.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf sneered. The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword of

flame...Gandalf blocked with his sword. With a ringing clash, the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments!

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf bellowed.

The Balrog placed one foot onto the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir raced forward, swords drawn.

Gandalf cried aloud as he summoned up his last reserves of strength. He thumped the bridge with his staff; a blinding sheet of white flame springs up. The staff shattered as the bridge broke right at Balrog's feet. The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf from under the Balrog. For a moment, the great Beast remained poised in the air then it plunged down. Relief filled us all as Gandalf remained trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. As the Balrog fell, he lashed out with his whip of fire. The thongs of the whip lashed and curled around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink! Gandalf just managed to hang on by his fingertips.

"Gandalf!"Frodo screamed, running forward. I grabbed his around the waist and held him back.

"Fly you fools,"Gandalf said before letting go and falling into the darkness with the Balrog.

"NO!"Frodo cried as Boromir and myself led Frodo from the mines to the others.

**Hey, everyone! Destiny here! So, Chapter Four... very sad if you ask me. I know I swapped between POVs a lot this chapter, but it is what happened. Next chapter, Diana is united with her father: Haldir of Lothlorien. Love you all and the support that you give! See you next chapter! ~Destiny~**


End file.
